


For You? Yeah!

by LdyBastet



Category: Dadaroma (Band), Jrock
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, On Camera, Sex for Money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: "Please pay money for my masturbation," Yoshiatsu said.
Relationships: Tomo/Yoshiatsu (Dadaroma)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Season of Kink





	For You? Yeah!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _prostitution/sex work_ square on my 2020 card for the Season of Kink challenge on Dreamwidth.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I'm not in any way associated with Dadaroma or their label, and I don't know what they're doing in their offstage lives. I just let my dirty mind play with their stage personas. No disrespect intended, and I earn no money from writing fiction.

It had been months of solitude already, and Yoshiatsu thought he was slowly going insane. Cancelled lives, cancelled meetings, cancelled everything. The meetings could be handled over the computer, but he missed being on stage and meeting people in person. 

"Seen anyone this week?" Tomo asked on the screen.

"I talked to a cashier! I had to go to the konbini and buy a few things..."

"It's weird, right?"

Yoshiatsu nodded. Tomo looked good, he'd dressed up and put on some makeup to take a few selfies to post online earlier. Yoshiatsu felt the urge to slowly undress Tomo, lick every inch of skin that he'd revealed, and then...

"The weirdest thing is that I haven't even seen another person's genitals since this started," Tomo complained.

Yoshiatsu grinned. "Having withdrawal?"

Tomo laughed. "I think so! Soon I'll have no idea what they look like!"

"I think I can help you with that," Yoshiatsu said and angled his camera down to include his crotch. He slid his hand down to rub over it.

"You're such a tease! I need sex so bad!"

Yoshiatsu thumbed the button open. "Too bad I can't just come over and fuck you... But you can watch. Want to see it?" He'd lowered his voice to an almost-whisper.

Tomo groaned. He was clearly starting to get aroused and there was a bit of colour on his cheeks now. "Yeah."

"How much do you want it? What would you do?" Yoshiatsu was enjoying himself now, teasing and flirting with Tomo.

"Anything," Tomo replied, and Yoshiatsu could see that he'd probably slipped his hand inside his clothes to touch himself.

"Please pay money for my masturbation," Yoshiatsu said and winked. 

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Yoshiatsu brushed his fingers over the growing bulge that could be seen through the fabric of his trousers. "Pay me... to masturbate for you." The idea was appealing. Perhaps it was the dirtiness of it, perhaps it was that it proved just how much Tomo wanted him, or maybe it was just that being paid for it was new and fun, but he was getting turned on.

Tomo groaned again, this time more out of frustration. "Can I pay you later?"

"No. Money upfront." Yoshiatsu smiled evilly. "Then I will masturbate for you."

"Fuck. You'd better put on a show then..." Tomo sat up straight again in front of his computer. 

"Just transfer it to my account."

"How much?"

A small shiver travelled down Yoshiatsu's spine and settled in his crotch, making his cock throb. "For you, 5000 yen."

"Better be a damn good show for that," Tomo muttered as he typed. "There, it's on your account. Do you want a receipt too?"

"No, that's okay. I trust you." Yoshiatsu stood up and started undressing. For the money he got, he wanted to give Tomo the best performance that he could. Once naked, he moved back to lean against the sofa when he sat down again, spreading his legs and making sure he was completely in frame.

He moved one hand down to close around his cock, pulling the foreskin back, and let the other wander over his body, caressing himself. For a moment, he relaxed and his head fell back, a small moan leaving his lips. He pulled one knee up and looked back at the screen. "Do you like what you see?" he whispered.

Tomo nodded, eyes riveted to the screen. "More."

Yoshiatsu licked his lips and started moving his hand, slowly jerking his cock while rubbing and pinching one of his nipples. He made a little show of how nice it felt, and moaned perhaps a little louder than he otherwise would have, for Tomo's benefit. 

"Oh god," Tomo whispered. "I want to touch you..."

"Can't wait to feel your hands on me," Yoshiatsu replied and sped the strokes up a little. He'd wanked in front of Tomo before, usually while the other was touching him or while Yoshiatsu was sucking him off, but doing it like this was different. The camera (and of course, the money) made him feel like he was some kind of cam boy doing a private show for a client. It definitely made the act much more enjoyable than if he'd simply been doing it in private in his bed. "Anything that you want me to do?"

"Fuck your arse with your fingers."

"Mm..." Yoshiatsu raised his free hand to his mouth and licked two of his fingers thoroughly. He didn't have any lube close at hand, so saliva would have to do. He reached down between his legs and slowly inserted one of his fingers first, making sure that Tomo had a good view, and moved it slowly in and out a few times before pushing the second inside. "Ah!"

"Feels good?" Tomo asked, a bit breathless now. 

Yoshiatsu nodded, looking at Tomo under half-closed lids. "Yeah..." He moved them leisurely in and out of his arse, while stroking his cock in time. "So good." He pulled his other leg up too, exposing himself even more for Tomo's view. "Do you know what I'm thinking about?"

Tomo shook his head. "Tell me."

"You." Yoshiatsu rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock, smearing out the pre-come, and moaned again. "How it feels when you suck me... your fingers in my arse... your cock in my mouth..." He smiled when Tomo groaned. "Want to see me come?"

"Yeah," Tomo breathed.

Yoshiatsu closed his eyes and focused more on the pleasure, but still made sure to make a show of stroking his cock, licking his lips and sighing and moaning. He fucked his arse a little faster with his fingers, tried pushing them a little deeper. "I'm going to come," Yoshiatsu whispered. "For you..."

"Oh god."

When he felt that he was about to come, Yoshiatsu threw his head back and moaned loudly, twisting his hand just so. His cock pulsed in his hand, hot come shooting over the floor and dripping over his hand.

"Fuck," Tomo whispered then moaned too, and when Yoshiatsu looked up at the screen, he could see the look of pleasure on Tomo's face, telling him that he'd just come as well.

Yoshiatsu withdrew his fingers from his arse and sat up to reach for the box of tissues that sat on his desk next to the computer. "Worth the money?" 

Tomo grinned, still flushed from his orgasm. "Oh yes."

"Good." Yoshiatsu winked. "Next time I think I'll set up the computer in the bedroom..."

Tomo laughed. "You're going to make me pay to watch again?"

"Of course! This is my new job!"

"Being my private cam boy?"

"Well... maybe we can invite Takeshi to watch too?"

Tomo seemed to think it over for a moment. "Only if he has to pay too," he said then.

"Maybe we can pay him to perform for us?" Yoshiatsu licked his lips. Perhaps this quarantine thing didn't have to be as boring as he'd thought.


End file.
